


Pitch Perfect

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, YouRiko Week 2018, YouRikoWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: “Chika, you idiot,” You scolded, “she can’t hear you, she’s deaf, remember? And she has a name.”





	Pitch Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Hands
> 
> This is for Rogue's YouRiko week! (thanks for having me onboard!)
> 
> A very loose interpretation of the prompt, and, as a disclaimer, I have little to no experience with this subject matter, so if there's anything inadvertently insensitive (there shouldn't be?) let me know!

“Hey, isn’t that the new girl? Maybe we should invite her to eat lunch with us?” Chika stood up and waved in her general direction, “Oiiii, new girl!”

“Chika, you idiot,” You scolded, “she can’t hear you, she’s deaf, remember? And she has a name.”

“Eh? Oh, right, right.” Luckily, Chika’s flailing arms caught the attention of the redhead, who nervously approached their table.

She was the very definition of a timid transfer student, quiet and reserved, a textbook clutched close to her chest. In her first week, from what You could tell, she hadn’t really made any friends, which was a shame, as she seemed super approachable and nice, just a bit anxious, was all.

“C-Can I help you…?” She stood awkwardly, as if waiting for permission to sit down.

“We were just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us!” Chika’s voice was almost at a shout, much to You’s embarrassment.

“Eh, really…? U-Um, sure...!”

As the redhead took a seat across the two of them, Chika led with introductions. “I’m Takami Chika! And this is Watanabe You!”

Casually, You offered a salute.

“I-I’m Sakurauchi Riko…oh, but I guess you already knew that from my introduction in class…I-It’s nice to meet you both…!” She bowed her head formally.

It was then that You noticed Riko only carried the one textbook with her. _“Did you bring a lunch, Riko?”_ she signed, _“You’re more than welcome to have some of mine if you want.”_

Surprised, Riko signed in return, _“I had just finished eating, actually. Thank you though!”_

Chika, all the while, watched them with a look of amazement. “You-chan I didn’t know you knew sign language!”

Sheepishly, You shrugged, “My dad taught me when I was little. Never really been able to put it to use though.” She turned to Riko, _“Is it ok for me to sign with you? I know the teacher said you can read lips and all.”_

Riko nodded, an eager smile on her face, _“Signing is perfectly fine!”_

“Wait, is this gonna be a thing between you two??” Chika whined, “I can’t understand what you guys are saying!”

 

* * *

 

The last bell chimed, as another day came to a close.

Chika was packed and dashing out the door in a hurry, You scoffing at her impatience until, _oh wait,_ she’d promised she’d accompany her and help out with advertising for her club.

And so, the two of them stood in the courtyard, awkwardly waving signs and yelling into megaphones. It helped that other students were also out promoting their clubs, but none of them were quite as… _unique_ as Chika’s so-called School Idol “Culb”.

“Remind me again what your club is about, Chika?”

“It’s about school idols! They’re _so_ in right now, we’d start off small, you know, idol appreciation, maybe some singing and dancing of our own, but then eventually we’d do big performances and stuff like that—oh, Riko-chan!” Chika flagged the unsuspecting girl down (she couldn’t just drag _all_ of her friends into her club with her…could she?). “Riko-chan, would you want to join our club?”

“Hold up, _‘our’_ club—?”

“What’s it about?” Riko inquired, seeming genuinely curious (much to Chika’s delight, and You’s pity).

Despite having just heard an explanation straight from Chika herself, You still didn’t fully understand what it was she was aiming to do. _“It’s an idol club. Singing, dancing…other stuff. I don’t think even Chika herself knows,”_ she signed, being sure to snicker in Chika’s direction.

Riko chuckled, an impossibly cute and bubbly laugh, “I’m sorry, I don’t really do much singing or dancing, I don’t think I’d be cut out for your club.”

“Ehhhh, but Riko-channnnn,” Chika whined (as was a common occurrence), “You wouldn’t even have to do any of that stuff, you can just be an honorary member, like You-chan! Pleeeease? We need three people to make it an official club!”

“…I’ll think about it, Takami-san.”

“Hhrmm, ok…”

With that, Riko waved farewell to Chika and You, the latter impressed by the way she’d been able to so expertly and succinctly weave her way out of Chika’s guilt trap (something she herself hadn’t been able to figure out how to do). But it was all well and good. Might as well let Chika have her fun while it lasted. That stickler Kurosawa would be riding her ass soon enough for the proper club documentation anyways.

But Chika wouldn’t be Chika unless she held onto blind faith. She knew they’d find that third member.

 

* * *

 

You was the last one out of the pool. One _does_ tend to lose track of time when they become so engrossed in club activities. You had that with the swim team, and it seemed Chika had found that now with her idol club. You was finally starting to warm up to the idea; she kinda understood where Chika was coming from: for once, she had something she was passionate about, something she could pour her heart and soul into, and the Student Council was threatening to shut it all down. As silly of a club as it was, Chika didn’t deserve to have her livelihood crushed like that. And besides, You was starting to enjoy their idol activities. Hopefully they’d find that third member soon.

She headed to the locker room to take a shower. It seemed the rest of her teammates had left already—or at least she thought so, until she heard a voice coming from the shower stalls. At first, she had chalked it up to a couple of her teammates talking to themselves, but upon further inspection, it appeared to be one person…singing.

 

_Kanashimi ni tozasarete_ _♪_  
_Naku dake no kimi janai ♪  
Atsui mune kitto mirai o kirihiraku hazu sa_ _♪_

 

Those lyrics…where did she know them from? And that voice…it sounded familiar, but it didn’t sound like one of her teammates.

“Hey,” she called out, “is that _START:DASH_?” She entered the shower a couple stalls down and turned on the water, awaiting a response, but the other person kept singing. “Hellooooo?” She raised her voice. “Can you hear me in there?”

Still no answer.

Now why would someone just ignore— _Wait a second._

 

. . .

 

When Riko exited the shower, You was standing just around the corner, arms crossed, a smirk on her face. “Explain yourself, Riko.”

“W-W-Watanbe-san…!” Frantically, Riko scrambled to cover her body, despite already being wrapped in a towel. She was, however, similarly to You, too scantily clad to freely sign. “U-Um, the shower at our new home has been broken, so I’ve been showering here—”

“I meant the singing!” You laughed. Though that did answer a question she didn’t realize she’d had.

“…O-Oh, you heard that?” Riko desperately wanted to break eye contact, especially since she was sure she was blushing like mad.

“A week ago, you said you didn't sing.”

“Oh right…w-well it’s just something I do when I’m alone, I-I don’t know if I’d _actually_ call it singing…”

You’s playful demeanor melted into empathy. “You have a beautiful singing voice, Riko. Really.”

“…Really?”

“Yes, really! And that was Muse, wasn’t it?”

Riko was caught off guard, “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Let’s just say, it’s one of the many things I’ve learned from my time in idol club,” she winked.

“Ah, I see, so Takami-san introduced you.”

“Are you sure you wouldn’t want to join? No pressure of course, but if you’re into this kind of stuff then you might find yourself enjoying it. In fact, even _I’m_ starting to like it, crazy as it sounds…”

“I-I don’t know…”

“And I promise, Chika’s not _that_ bad.”

Riko smiled, her blush deepening still. “…Alright, fine, I’ll join.” Her voice trailed off, “Y-You’re staying in the club too…right...Y-You-chan?”

“Hmm? Yeah, looks like it. Why?”

Riko quickly turned away, ever aware of her racing heart, “N-No reason…!”

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, with exams and other obligations (and poor planning on my part lol), I'll only be able to pump out one more fic, for Day 5
> 
> But in the meantime, be sure to check out everyone else's wonderful fics and art!


End file.
